Big Time Help
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: Kendall smiled, "what would happen if I was gone? You'd have to be the leader, and you would, you'd be just fine," Kendall was always the leader of BTR, he was the one who always knew what to do, and didn't need anyone's help, but when a hockey accident causes serious problems for Kendall, can he let go of his independence and let his friends help him? Does he have a choice?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sometimes you just have to give in, and say "fine, I'll do it!", this is one of those times. I was planning on leaving this story until I'd finished my other ones, but that's obviously not working out, so I'll upload this chapter, and if you seriously want more, I'll put the others on hiatus for a bit.**_

**A/N: Hey, guys, so I'm seriously just churning out stories right now, it's so fun, and I kinda feel like I've tortured each of the boys individually, but I still haven't worked out how I'm gonna hurt Logan yet, so any ideas would be much appreciated! Anywho, do you guys remember that chapter of Big Time Sequel when Kendall fell off the ladder? And how I said it was based of Little House on the Prairie? When Charles fell out of the tree? Well this story is similar, so think Mary, k? I don't wanna give too much away, but I'm really pumped for this story :)**

**Chapter 1: Operation**

Kendall popped his head up from behind the bush, his tree hat wobbling slightly as he did so,

"Carlos?" He told the Latino as he popped up beside him "You go sit on that deck chair, and grab that Tiger Beat magazine, act natural. James?" he turned to his other side, where the handsome brunette had appeared "you hide in the cabana, and show Carlos the cue cards, and Logan?" the raven haired genius appeared beside Carlos, "you hide in that bush over there, and keep watch, while I stay here and keep watch from this end. Operation Get Carlos A Date With The New Girl Mia So That He Can Finally Have A Proper Relationship, And-"

"Move out!" James called, darting into the cabana, clutching his giant cue cards, while Logan ran to the bush beside him, his tree hat aquiver, and Carlos settled himself in the deck chair, reading the latest issue of the teen magazine.

"Hot new girl at 12 o'clock!" Kendall hissed, gesticulating wildly at the raven haired girl, Mia, as she made her way past James' cabana, along the edge of the pool. "Carlos!" he whispered, and the Latino looked up "Your magazine's upside down!" Carlos quickly flipped it, flushing crimson, before hastily and awkwardly standing as Logan gave him the thumbs up. Carlos slid in front of Mia as she stopped awkwardly in front of him, confused.

"Mia, right?" Carlos read from James' cue card.

"Uh, yeah," she replied hesitantly "and you are?"

"Uh..." Carlos stuttered, glancing hastily at James who was gesticulating wildly from the cabana, mouthing something intelligible.

"Carlos!" Kendall hissed from behind him "Your name!"

"Oh yeah!" Carlos smiled awkwardly "I'm Carlos!" he stuck he hand out stiffly for her to shake, and she did so, unsure.

"Pleasure," she said "listen, I-"

"You're new here, aren't you? Well, let me be your official welcoming committee, maybe we can have some dinner, and we can come back here, and I can show you around," Carlos said in a quick breath, reading from James' card "Please?" he added, sending a chunk of spit flying, and Mia squealed, wiping the residue off her cheek before dashing away.

"Well, that didn't work!" Kendall announced.

"Dude, you gotta talk a little slower," James advised "suave..."

"I'm sorry!" Carlos cried "I was nervous!"

"It's OK, bud," Logan patted Carlos on the shoulder, and leading the way back into the Palm Woods as the others followed, dumping their tree hats and cue cards as they did so "we'll get her next time,"

So, maybe Kendall's ideas didn't always go exactly to plan...

**A/N: Short and useless, I know, but if you want more, let me know, I'll be sure to update, this story gets way better I swear!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, guys, since you liked the first chapter of this, I thought I'd update just one more, since exams are coming up and I won't be able to update, but I swear, as soon as I have a spare weekend or holidays start, I'll update as much as possible!**

**Chapter 2: Leader**

Kendall walked ahead of the others, and was the first to flop down on the orange couch in apartment 2J, as the other boys followed his lead.

"What's the matter with me?" Carlos asked half heartedly, leaning his head back against the back of the couch.

"Well," Logan began, smirking "for starters-" he was cut off as Carlos threw a pillow at him, and within the next half an hour, the boys were lazing around the apartment, bored.

"Kendall!" Carlos called from the top of the swirly slide; he'd been sliding down and climbing up for the past half an hour, and finally, he had lost interest. "I'm bored!"

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, and the other boys nodded along with Carlos "Wanna play street hockey?" being LA, there was only one ice rink anywhere near the boys, and being a Sunday afternoon, it was closed. The guys all nodded enthusiastically, and Carlos came down the swirly slide, full pelt, on his stomach before dashing off to his and James' room to grab his gear. Logan, James and Kendall shared a look, smiling at the younger boy's energy.

"Sometimes, I don't know how you do it," Logan told Kendall as he pulled his hockey jersey over his head in his and Kendall's room a moment later.

"Do what?" Kendall asked as he retrieved a roller skate from under his bed; Kendall wasn't messy, everything had it's place, it was just he felt that 90% of his possessions had a place that was somewhere under his bed.

"Be the leader all the time, you know?" Logan admitted "I could never do what you do,"

"I'm sure you could, Logie Bear," Kendall smiled, "what would happen if I was gone? You'd have to be the leader, and you would, you'd be just fine if I was gone,"

"You're not going, are you?" Logan's insecurity got the better of him, and the question popped out.

"No way, man," Kendall said, grabbing his skates by the laces, and slinging them over his shoulder "I'm not going anywhere,"

**A/N: I swear the action'll pick up a bit more next chapter, I just had to set up the foreshadowing in this chapter, so bear with me (which bear is it? Bare or bear?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sup, guys? OK, so I wasn't gonna update this yet, but I woke up this morning to a heap of reviews and favorites and stuff, more some more just now which is just awesome! You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, so I thought I'd give you guys another chapter, and also, since the other chapters were a little uninteresting :) **

**Chapter 3: Hockey**

Within the next few minutes, the boys were out on the back street, by the bins, behind the Palm Woods, fully decked out in their matching Minnesota High jerseys, roller skates, and equipped with a black hockey stick, and it was Carlos and James onto Kendall and Logan; Logan tapped the puck straight past Carlos, to Kendall, who was behind him, and who proceeded to swiftly dodge James and score a goal. The game went on like this until the setting sun was turning the sky the colour of grapefruit, and it was getting harder to see. Kendall skated backwards, watching James and Carlos in front of him, and moving the puck from left to right as he did so, skating, unknowingly, into a branch that had blown onto their makeshift pitch in the change of weather that had come as twilight had.

"Kendall!" James called, as Logan and Carlos pointed wordlessly, their eyes widening. "Look out "

"I'm not fallin' for that one James!" Kendall smirked, continuing to move towards the branch.

"Kendall, seriously!" Carlos yelled "there's a stick!"

"A stick, really?" Kendall asked disbelievingly "You expect me to freak out and give you the puck, for a stick? Can't you be more creative than that?"

"Kendall!" Logan squeaked and pointed, his eyes pretty much the size of golf balls, and his mouth making a perfect 'o' shape as the scene unfolded before him.

* * *

It all happened in a split second; Kendall accused Logan of taking the other side, just as he rolled over the branch , trying to turn around to set up his shot, but wobbling, dropping his hockey stick, and falling flat on his back as his three friends began to rush over and call out his name.

"Kendall!" Logan called, falling to his knees at the blonde's side, lifting his head gently and putting it in his lap as Kendall groaned. Carlos, who had arrived next, closely followed by James, who fell to the ground on Kendall's other side, dropped down beside Logan, and was pointing with a shaking finger at the trickle of red that was running slowly down the small area of road the boys were occupying.

"L-Logan?" he asked nervously, his eyes filled with tears, and Logan wordlessly followed Carlos' gaze, then gently pulled a hand out from under his brother's head; his heart began to race faster at the sight of the small pool of warm crimson liquid that was sitting in the palm of his hand.

"James?" Logan said, looking up "Call 911,"

**A/N: OK, I hope that chapter wasn't lacking as much in the action department and it was OK. Also, I know Kendall's fall wasn't all that realistic, but I took forever trying to work it out, and that was the best I could come up with. Also, keep in mind that I've written a ton of these chapters, I'm just gonna try and space out my uploads so I can finish my other stories first.**

**love you guys!**

**Laura xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys, it's new chapter time! :D so, before you read this you guys should know that I was writing future chapters for this... I cried...**

**Anyways, even though these stories are sort of all running at the same time, I want you guys to know that at the very least my BTR stories are gonna keep going? I have 145 notes on my phone and around 90% of them are fanfics, so don't expect to see the tail end of me any time soon! I've also written a couple of one shots, and may or may not be writing a little something along the Jarlos/Kogan/Jagan lines, so keep an eye out for that :)**

**Chapter 4: Waiting**

Logan gave a gentle sigh of relief as he put his hand back under to support Kendall's head, and covered the smallish gash with both hands; it wasn't a huge cut, so Kendall wouldn't bleed out before help got here - sometimes Logan was grateful for his extensive medical knowledge; but just because Kendall's fall had only given him a medium cut on the back of his head, didn't mean that Kendall couldn't develop long term brain problems from it - and sometimes... Logan wished he didn't know so much.

"Kendall?" he asked the blonde, who was barely awake, his eyes slits as he tried to focus on his genius brother.

"Hm?" he muttered; everything hurt, if he could just close his eyes...

"No, buddy," Logan said, a little louder "you can't go to sleep yet."

"But, everything hurts," Kendall mumbled "my head..."

"I know, man," Logan said gently, but help's on the way, you gotta stay awake long enough for them to get here, OK?"

"Logie..." Kendall moaned, his vision swimming as he fought to stay conscious.

"I know-" Logan said, but his voice was drowned by Carlos, who had suddenly remembered that you had to keep talking to people who were injured, to keep them from fainting.

"Kendall, buddy, it's gonna be OK, don't worry, me and Logan are gonna keep talking to you till the doctors get here, and they're gonna fix you all up! Hey, look on the bright side, that was gonna be an epic goal and-"

"Carlos!" Logan said, trying not to snap; the younger boy was sensitive, and the last thing Logan needed right now was for him to burst into tears "Let's just have one person talk to him at a time, OK, buddy?"

"OK," Carlos nodded regretfully; he knew Logan was right, but he wished he could be helpful; Logan and Kendall, and even James, always knew what to do, but sometimes it felt like they thought Carlos was too energetic or too young to help, that he just got in the way. But what if, Carlos sighed at the thought, they just thought he was too _stupid_? James reappeared at that moment, informing them that the paramedics were on the way,

"Thanks, buddy," Logan tried to smile as James squatted opposite him and ran a hand over Kendall's blonde fringe.

"How ya feeling, Ken?" he asked gently, gazing into his brother's barely open eyes, concern encompassing his own.

"Hurts," Kendall managed to say, his moss green eyes bearing into James' hazel ones, searching slowly for some sort of reassurance, something to make the pain go away, and it killed James from the inside out that he couldn't give that to him.

"It's OK, Kenny," Carlos said, patting his big brothers knee "the the ambulance'll be here in a minute, and they'll take you to the hospital, and make it not hurt any more," he looked up to Logan expectantly, who smiled and nodded, wordlessly praising Carlos, who flushed as the ambulance appeared; he'd helped! Maybe he wasn't useless after all!

Logan motioned for James to take his place at Kendall's head, and James did so, trying not to move his brother's head too much as Logan got up to brief the paramedics on the situation. Carlos watched as Logan swiftly gave the EMT the facts of the situation, and the man jotted them onto a notepad before thanking him and turning to help his team with a gurney; Logan was so calm and professional with these guys, he was such a grown up, how come? He was only seventeen, he didn't need to grow up yet, heck, Carlos never wanted to grow up! But Logan, he seemed to relish the idea of being like the guys around him now, he wanted to be a fully grown adult, and be able to be a doctor, and live on his own, and work and study and everything, and Carlos didn't get why! Maybe that was the difference between him and Logan, Logan knew how to grow up.

Suddenly Carlos and James felt a rough hand on their shoulders, and felt themselves being pushed away from Kendall, who was now surrounded by men in blue, bandaging his head and trying to get him on the gurney. James was taken aback at this, however, and tried to break through to Kendall, calling his brother's name. Logan noticed this, and rushed over and grabbed James around the middle,

"James, stop, bud, Kendall's fine!" Logan was half James' size, but a determination kicked in, and he was somehow able to resist the older boy as James struggled against his smaller frame.

"No," James cried, his heart racing as he watched the EMT's load Kendall and the gurney into the ambulance, the sound of Kendall's groans reverberating in the air "they're hurting him! Kendall? Kendall!"

"James!" Logan shouted at him, shaking him harshly by the shoulders "Snap out of it," James began to sob at that point, however, ignoring Logan as he struggled to get to his brother.

"Carlos!" Logan called over James "Get in the van, go with Kendall to the hospital, I'll bring James later!" people were starting to come out of their houses now, and were heading onto the street to see what was the matter, and Logan, thinking fast, grabbed James' hand which was balled up into a fist, and dragged him, as he screamed "Kendall! No!" through the back door of the Palm Woods, up the back staff elevator, which was miraculously accessible, and into Apartment 2J, where he led James to his room, and shut him in there while he searched for Katie and her mother.

"Mama Knight?" he called, poking his head into her room, where she was braiding Katie's hair.

"Yes, Logan?" she asked, not looking up from her work. Katie, however, saw Logan's pale face in her peripheral vision, and turned to look at him, whipping the braid from her mother's fingers,

"What's the matter?" she asked, her hazel eyes searching Logan's chocolate ones, and Logan looked down at his fingers, avoiding her gaze, before looking up at Mama Knight, who wore an uncertain expression on her face as she watched him.

"Kendall's hurt," Logan blurted out, holding his breath for the explosion.

** A/N: A gigantuan chapter to make up for 3 crappy little ones :) also I threw some Carlos angst in their because sometimes, like when they hit him and go "Carlos!" I feel like he'd get upset by it :/ anyway, reviews are the James to my Fox :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sup, guys? OK, so just a warning: these chapters are incredibly slow, as in each chapter is only like a few seconds of reality, but hopefully rafter exams finish the day after tomorrow I'll update this and my other stories a whole lot more :) also, sorry for not updating my other stories, I'm a little addicted to this, but especially Big Time Sequel, guys I think I hit a road block :'(**

**Chapter 5: Apartment**

"What happened?" Mrs Knight asked, standing and gripping Logan's shoulders "Is he alright? Where is he now?" Logan looked to Katie, who was gazing up at Logan, her bottom lip trembling and her coco brown orbs filled with tears. Logan was transfixed as he watched Katie, he tried wordlessly to tell her that Kendall was going to be OK, that he was at the hospital, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Logan!" he felt Mrs Knight shaking him, and he snapped out of it, looking into the concerned woman's eyes "Where's the others? Are they alright?"

"Carlos is at the hospital, James is in his room," Logan got out; Mrs Knight's nerves were contagious, and Logan could feel his chest becoming tight as Katie took off at a run to James and Carlos' room, where she found the tall pretty boy sitting on his bed, cradling his fist. Katie looked from James to the wall, where she spotted a gaping hole that he must have punched, and she sighed; James was the most emotional person Katie knew, and she knew it must have been something pretty bad that happened to Kendall for James to punch a wall.

Suddenly, James looked up at her, and she realized she'd just let out a little hiccough, and there were now tears threatening to spill from her eyes. James sat up straighter, opening his arms as Katie made her way over and crawled into his lap, feeling his strong arms close around her and hearing his heart beat in his hard yet comfortable chest, and the tears began to fall as he ran his long, slender fingers through her hair.

"Shh," he whispered, tears of his own stinging his eyes as he tried to blink them away; Katie, little Katie... he couldn't cry in front of her, he knew he couldn't let his stupid feelings get in the way this time; Kendall was in the hospital, and right now, Katie needed a big brother to tell her it was going to be OK, and James knew he was the only one she would let in. Sure, he knew she loved Carlos and Logan just as much as she loved James, but apparently she knew she was safe with him, she could confide in him whenever Kendall wasn't around; James was her second big brother, and he knew that's what he had to be right now. "its gonna be OK, shhh, that's it, calm down. Katie," he hushed, rocking the small brunette in his arms as her crying slowed, and gradually became small whimpers, and she looked up at him, sniffling.

"What happened to him, James?" she asked in a small voice "Why is he in hospital?" James hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully,

"He, uh, he had a bit of a bad hockey accident, Katie, so they're takin' him to the hospital, to make him feel better," Katie's eyes widened, just as Logan entered the room,

"Everything OK in here?" he asked, strategically overlooking the hole in the wall "Ready to go?" Katie let out a sniffle, but nodded bravely all the same as James put a safe arm around her small shoulders. Logan smiled slightly, nodded and turned to leave the room, and Katie stood up from James' lap, looking at him with expectant, watery eyes. James blinked his own as that familiar stinging sensation returned; he had to go to the hospital, and had to hold Katie, take care of her, he had to be strong, no matter how much it hurt, and it was going to hurt like hell.

**A/N: A little Jatie angst for you guys there? Oh and any guesses as to Kendall's problem would be pretty cool, if you guys guess, I'll reply in the next chapter and tell you how close you were, how does that sound? :) Goodnight guys! Xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I really should be studying for maths exam right now, but I don't wanna :p so, here's another update for you. Oh, and I know that its taking forever to find out what's up with Kendall, hopefully it'll be worth it though, and you'll find out in the next chapter, so keep guessing on this one, and as promised, I shall reply to whoever guesses,**

**Chey21: that was a pretty good guess if you ask me :) but nope, sorry**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 6: Hospital**

The ride to The Los Angeles Private Hospital was a long one, and no one made a sound the entire way, save for Katie's occasional sniff or whimper. Before any of them could blink, however, Logan had pulled Mrs Knight's minivan into the first parking spot he could find, he and Mrs Knight had made their way out of the van, and were standing on the pavement, waiting for James and Katie.

"Ready, darlin'?" James asked, squeezing the little girl's hand so she'd take her gaze off the black mess that was outside, James stole a glance at his watch; it was already getting onto nine pm. James sighed as Katie looked over to him, her eyes red and blotchy and her bottom lip trembling; she and Kendall were incredibly close, and James knew that he couldn't be that for her right now, but she needed him too, she needed her second brother to be her first, just for now.

James put out his flat hand, and Katie held it in her own, gripping it tightly as James led the way out of the car and up to Logan and Mama Knight. Logan led the way through the front doors purposefully, and the chill and the sterile white of the room had Katie clutching James' arm for dear life.

"We're looking for Kendall Knight?" he asked, without the slightest hint of a waver in his voice.

"Wing D," the receptionist said after looking through her files. "Room 11,"

"Thank you," Logan said, stepping away from the desk and looking at the map that was pinned on one of the walls. He pointed out wing D with his index finger, and traced a path from reception.

Logan led the way at a fast walk, and the others had to hurry to keep up with him, until he stopped abruptly at a white set of doors, his confidence depleting as he stepped back, beside Mrs Knight, no longer standing at his full height, and willing her to go first. James, who was by far the tallest, looked easily over Mrs Knight to read the words printed in green on the doors, and he placed his hand over Katie's on his arm; Wing D - Emergency Ward.

* * *

Katie peeked around her mother to read the words that had stopped everyone in their tracks, and fresh tears began to sting her eyes as the words sunk in; emergency ward, Kendall was in the emergency ward! He must have been seriously injured! What if he was dying, what if he already -? she felt James wordlessly tug at her hands, and she willed herself to walk forwards, following her mum and brothers through the doors and into another creepily white room, that was filled with people in, again, more white, doctors and nurses she presumed, noisily bustling back and forward, from room to room, carrying or pushing what looked to Katie like modern torture devices.

James felt the younger girl shrink back at the noise, pushing her thin body against his long torso, and he slipped his arm out of her grip to put it securely around her arms, holding her right against him as they walked over to the waiting area where they saw a familiar, bent figure.

"Carlos," Mrs Knight breathed, hurrying over when the young Latino didn't look up, she sat in the chair beside him, rubbing his back, while Logan, James and Katie stood anxiously in front of him, "what's going on, honey?" Mrs Knight asked gently as Carlos looked up, his eyes dry, but still red and blotchy from when he had been crying.

"They took him into the Emergency Ward about an hour ago, and I haven't heard anything since," Carlos said, his voice hoarse from his tears.

"Oh, my baby!" Mrs Knight sighed, leaning her head on Carlos' shoulder as he patted her knee comfortingly. James led a shaking Katie over to the last two seats in the waiting area, and Logan began to pace, wringing his hands; this wasn't fair! Kendall didn't deserve this, if only he'd listened to them about the branch! Why did he have to be so stubborn? He could've just stopped the game, or passed it off to Logan, and he could have still scored the goal! Why did he insist on being the hero all the time?

Suddenly, the door to room 11 opened, and a doctor clad in white appeared,

"Kendall Knight?" the middle aged man asked, looking around at the people gazing anxiously up at him.

**A/N: Well there you go! A touch more Jatie cuteness, and don't you just love the way James says "darlin'"? I would just melt if he called me that :)**

**Sorry, you guys didn't really get any new information out of this chapter, but hopefully it was still OK.**

**Keep those guesses coming guys, and I'll see you soon! Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, so I just thought I'd let you all know that this is the chapter where we find out what's wrong with Kendall, unfortunately none of you guessed it, but that's OK, all the more surprise for you :) oh, I realize I wasn't exactly creative with the doctor either, sorry.**

**Also, I think I'm going to delete my Victorious and iCarly stories, I know some of you like them, but I'm really getting nowhere with them, and it's frustrating to see then there and know I'm at a total loss for ideas. My Blue Water High story will stay, hopefully I can pull my head out of the BTR universe long enough to do that onto and the same goes for Be My Valentine, just because I love Cabbie and hopefully I'll have time to wrap that one up.**

**Oh, and I know i'm updating a lot, but I'm doing that annoying thing where I write like a billion chapters ahead, and I become addicted to a story for a while, I'm so sorry but I'm afraid Big Time Accident, Problem, Confession, all those might have to wait for a bit :( but enjoy this chapter for now, k?**

**Chapter 7: Repurcussions**

After 25 years of being a doctor, Ross Leighman still couldn't bear to tell people the awful news about a loved one. A red headed woman lifted her head off a blotchy eyed Latino boy's shoulder, and stood beside the raven haired boy, who had stopped in his pacing. The doctor's eyes traveled to a handsome young brunette boy, who had his tan, muscular arms wrapped around a petite little girl with a brown fringe that almost covered her watery eyes. He tore his eyes away from the little girl, sighing. He looked down at his hands, regaining his composure; this was always hard. "My name is Dr. Leighman," he put out a hand towards the red headed woman, who shook it in her own.

"Hello Dr. Leighman, I'm Jennifer Knight, this is my daughter Katie," she indicated the shaking brunette girl, who now had her head nestled into the pretty boy's chest "and these are Kendall's best friends, James Diamond," she pointed to the pretty boy, who gave a small smile as he continued to hush Katie "Carlos Garcia," the Latino boy looked up at his name, and waved slightly before moving over to lay a comforting hand on young Katie's knee as she continued to let out little whimpers "and this," she indicated the raven haired boy standing beside her, "is Logan Mitchell," Logan had a very intense look on his face, as though he was trying to read what he might say, but Dr. Leighman ignored it, however, simply smiled and said,

"Hello, Logan," Logan nodded in acknowledgement, but continued to watch the doctor's every move, trying to ascertain the damage. He looked upset; doctors were used to talking to patients' families, right? It would only get to them if they had to tell them that the patient had - but he hadn't, had he? They wouldn't have let them stay at the hospital if he had, would they? Carlos, who seemed to be reading Logan's mind, suddenly spoke up, his voice slightly shaky,

"Is Kendall - did he die?" Katie let out a louder whimper at that point, and James stroked her hair, making hushing sounds to try and calm her down.

"No, Carlos," Dr. Leighman said gently "he's just out unconscious right now. Just after we brought him into the ER, he slipped into a coma, which is OK, because we can monitor him, you boys did an excellent job keeping him awake until he was in our hands." he gave Carlos an encouraging smile, and he beamed, looking to Logan, who flashed him a proud smile of his own, making Carlos blush scarlet. "Anyway, we're just waiting for him to wake up, we ran some tests when he got here, but we can't really determine any inner damage until Kendall wakes up."

"What- what do you mean, inner damage?" James asked softly, so as not to disturb Katie, who had almost cried herself to sleep in his lap.

"Well, right now," Dr. Leighman explained "all we can know about the repercussions of Kendall's accident, is that he has a gash on the back of his head, towards the bottom-"

"The re-per-what?" Carlos asked, looking to his human-dictionary-slash-best-friend for an explanation of the big word.

"Consequences," Logan supplied, feeling sick; a gash at the back of his head, towards the bottom, that was the- no, it couldn't be, no way! Logan focused his attention on the doctor, hoping he wouldn't prove Logan right, and hoping he wouldn't say it aloud.

"Right," the doctor smiled at Logan, who avoided his eye, his stomach churning "so all we know is what we can see on the outside, but a bump to the head that hard could cause a range of problems for Kendall, it could be anything from simple nausea and a headache to temporary or permanent brain damage," Mrs Knight, who had been silent up until now, looked up at the doctor, tears clouding her vision and stinging her eyes as she tried to blink them away,

"Can-can we see him?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Dr. Leighman smiled, leading them into Kendall's room "this is an assistance button," he pointed to a round, blue button on the remote attached to Kendall's bed "press it when he begins to stir and wake up, and either one of the nurses or myself will come and monitor him."

"Thank you," Mrs Knight said, and the doctor simply nodded as he shut the door behind him. "Oh, Kendall!" she cried, collapsing into one of the chairs by his bed and grasping his hand into her own, the tears beginning to fall. Katie began to squirm in James' arms, and he let her go, watching her run over to Kendall's bed, climbing up onto it and lying down on top of the covers, beside her big brother laying her head on his chest and whimpering. Mrs Knight made to take her off, but Logan put a hand on her shoulder,

"Leave her," he said gently.

Suddenly, a moan could be heard from the bed, and everyone looked up to see that Kendall had opened his eyes, and was now looking down at Katie, still half asleep.

"Hey baby sister," he mumbled, putting his arm slowly around her tiny frame "w-what happened?" He asked sluggishly.

"You were in a coma, buddy," James smiled, heading over to Kendall, Carlos close behind.

"The button," Mrs Knight reminded them half heartedly, her wide, teary eyes on her son, and Logan, who had already jumped out of his chair as Kendall moaned, reached over and pushed it. Dr. Leighman was there within the minute, closely followed by two nurses.

"How are you feeling, Kendall?" the doctor asked, smiling.

"My head keeps spinning," Kendall replied, squinting at the doctor, who exchanged a look with his nurses, who nodded, wordlessly agreeing with him.

"I'm afraid you'll all have to leave the room for a moment while we talk to Kendall," he told the boys and Mrs Knight, who removed Katie from the bed and nodded, waving to Kendall, who smiled back, before shutting the door behind her as the doctor turned back to Kendall. "Kendall?" Dr Leighman asked, for the teenager was closing his eyes, his hand to his forehead "Kendall? I need you to look here son, come on, then you can sleep again, I promise,"

"Mmk," Kendall mumbled, he tried to look up and focus on the the doctor, but leapt back in fright, his head aching again, as his vision blurred considerably, and he could just make out a fuzzy outline of... something, in front of him "it's blurry!" Kendall said, his speech less slurred now that he was more awake. Dr Leighman watched Kendall carefully as the young boy looked around at his surroundings, squinting to try and make out what was in front of him, the older man sighed as the boy grew more and more scared as he looked at more and more, trying his hardest to see what it was he was looking at. "It's so blurry! What's happening to me?" he asked, panicking and rubbing at his eyes to try and make them work again.

"Kendall!" Dr. Leighman said a little louder, but softened it when he spoke next, noticing how the teen had jumped at the noise "Can you look here for me?" he held his finger up in front of his own face, watching Kendall trying to focus on it "OK, I'm going to move it now, and I want you to try and follow it with your eyes," he then proceeded to move his index finger slowly back and forth, his heart sinking as Kendall squinted, trying to pinpoint where the finger was now, and tears began to form in his eyes when he couldn't.

"I can't!" he cried out, looking to the doctor for answers "What's the matter with me?" he began to cry, but furiously sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes as he realized he was doing so.

"Kendall," Dr Leighman sighed, then began to speak, slowly and gently. "when you fell in your street hockey game, according to what your friends have told us, you hit the bottom of your head, near the back, which is where your visual cortex is." he paused, receiving nothing but a blank, confused look from the teary eyed blonde "Your fall caused what we call TBI, or Traumatic Brain Injury, in your visual cortex, which has damaged your optic nerve, where your eye is connected to your brain," he motioned to the nurses to relay the message to the boys and his mother "Kendall, your TBI has caused what we call Cortical Blindness,"

**A/N: Not much to say here except... um, sorry?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo guys, I'm back! First, lemme say thanks so much for you reviews on this story so far, you guys rock! I was reading some and it looks like you didn't expect Kendall to be blind, so sorry about that, but I hope that it's OK. Anyways, I'm free of school next week, I passed all my exams, and next week I'm on holidays so that'll mean more updates from all my other stories too hopefully :D speaking of stories, I was thinking of maybe scrapping Big Time Sequel too? Before you all kill me, hear me out; I sort of know what I'm doing with it, but I realized that I have all that sad Lomille stuff to post too, so I can either scrap it and post Lomille, or I can finish Big Time Sequel but also post the other Lomille stuff, so let me know what you think I should do.**

**Ooh! In other news, BTR ARE COMING TO AUSTRALIA! They're playing at Slimefest in Sydney in September, and my dads gonna try and get tickets! EEK!**

**(takes deep breath) OK, now enjoy the next chapter guys!**

**Chapter 8: Numb**

Logan was numb, his brain seemed to have stopped; he had been right, Kendall was going to be blind, and there was a next to zero chance he'd be able to see again. He willed his head to turn and look at the others; Katie was curled up in James' arms, and he whispered robotic words of comfort to her as he stared out the window, Carlos had his arms wrapped around a shaking Mrs Knight, who was whimpering as tears appeared in Carlos' eyes. Logan sighed; he had no one to hold him, no one to tell him it was gonna be OK, and right now, even though he had to be the leader, that was all he needed. Kendall was the one who would take Logan into his strong arms, and stroke his hair until he felt better. If Kendall was there, he'd be able to make Logan feel alright again, but then again, if Kendall was there, he wouldn't need to be.

Dr. Leighman arrived at that point, and Logan looked up, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes.

"Logan," he began gently, looking down into the watery cocoa brown eyes that were trying so hard to be strong, so hard not to cry in front of him.

"Was I right? Is what the nurses said true?" Logan's heart sunk as the doctor nodded, and motioned him to step a little further from the group.

"Logan," he said again "you knew he was going to be blind?" Logan flinched at the word, but nodded as Dr. Leighman sighed, "You knew after he fell?" another nod "You have an excellent medical knowledge," he smiled encouragingly, and if it were any other circumstance, Logan would have blushed and smiled awkwardly in return, but he just gave a little nod, blinking the years from his eyes,

"I wanna be a doctor," he said in a small voice, and Dr Leighman smiled.

"You'd make a great one," he said gently. There was a pause, in which the doctor rubbed his chin, and Logan looked past him, at Kendall's door, anxiously.

"Can we see him?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I think he'd like that," Dr Leighman smiled "his vision hasn't totally gone yes, but by morning, it will be. Just make sure to be careful, we don't want him any more worked up than he already is," Logan nodded, and the doctor disappeared behind the door to room eleven. Mrs Knight and the boy's looked up as Logan returned, and James gently nudged Katie, who blinked her teary eyes open, looking over to Logan nervously as he cleared his throat,

"Dr Leighman says that Kendall's vision," he swallowed and sniffed; he had to be strong "it's not great, but it's not totally gone," he wiped at his eyes as Carlos perked up,

"Well, that's good isn't it?" the younger Latino said "maybe it'll get better again, maybe he won't have cordial blindness!"

"Cortical, Carlos," Logan sighed "as in cortex? In the brain? Anyway," he shook his head slightly "the doctor said we can go visit him, but he won't be able to see us very well, and we can't work him up too much, apparently he's pretty scared already," Logan stopped; he didn't think he could tell the others the next time they saw Kendall, he wouldn't see them. Carlos nodded bravely and stood, Mrs Knight did the same, keeping a tight grip on Carlos' arm, and Katie kept he same grip on James' arm as he patted her hand comfortingly. Logan shared a look with the tall pretty boy; this was going to be hard, and Logan could see that James wasn't as optimistic as Carlos, James knew Kendall was going to lose his vision, but Logan just prayed James didn't know when.

**A/N: I use the word tears far too often...**

**Also one of those 'tears' is spelt as 'years', but I can't find the mistake so I can't change it :/**


End file.
